


Oh, What's A Fiver, Being Young In The City?

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Dating, Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Food, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Honesty, No Angst, Online Dating, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Sensuality, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The sometimes clumsy and lonely Shuhua finds a beautiful date on the internet, and, to her unbreakable joy, finds out that her date, Sep Soojin, is just the woman to make her world
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 34





	Oh, What's A Fiver, Being Young In The City?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been writing a lot lately, and, I just wanted to write something to go with this title, honestly :) So, here we are, with a incredibly sexy Soojin, every lesbians dream *laughing* I hope you enjoy this <3

"Oh, God, sorry!" Shuhua rushed to apologise as she went face-first into roughly the centre of a boy's rib-cage as she turned around from the counter of the bakery from where she was buying a loaf of bread. A laugh met her ears.

"You're right, love." He told her as she rushed out of the bakery, her face burning regretfully.

For fuck's sake, that's the third time this week I've face-planted some bloke's abs! Shuhua thought to herself, cumsily buckling in her seatbelt. You knew people were crowding into that shop so of course there would be someone close to you! It's not 1810 anymore! People don't give you a wide berth because you've got monolids

Genuinely, the thought made her laugh. 

"Define that, then." Shuhua mumbled to herself as she pulled out the compact mirror in her handbag and looked at said monolids. She smiled happily as she drove out of the supermarket car-park and drove to her friend's house. The bread was for her old neighbour, Madeleine, who had recently had a baby, and, when her husband Mick was out working, she sometimes needed a hand with her parents been quite a drive from London, all the way up in the Yorkshire Dales.

Shuhua stayed for two hours at Madeleine's and played with the baby, Rose, now two months old and wearing a very lovely pale-pink cardigan that her maternal grandmother had knitted for her. Shuhua loved babies; God knows how she ever manage to have one though when all the boys she met she ended up friends with.

"Does Mick still hate my car?" Shuhua asked Madeleine as Madeleine came out into the front garden in a linen dress with Rose held in her arms, a curl of her Mother's pale red hair held between tiny and extremely soft baby fingers as she half-dozed off in the warm spring air, tucked up against her Mother's breasts. Madeleine laughed.

"Yes." Madeleine said of Shuhua's retro-revival Fiat 500.

"Can take the man out of Yorkshire but not the Yorkshire out of the man, right?" Shuhua rolled her eyes as she got into the said car and turned on the air conditioning.

"If the Italians hadn't sided with the Germans during the war and then brought Mafia to every bit of the known world, the car would have approval." Madeleine smiled, her soft cheeks flushing pink as Shuhua had one last cuddle with baby Rose.

"No it wouldn't." Shuhua said.

"Why?" Madeleine asked.

"He says that nothing can top his 2008 Toyota Hilux or a 1960's Jaguar." Shuhua scoffed.

The ladies burst out laughing.

Shuhua, in all the time she was with Madeleine, hadn't told her one thing.

She didn't say about the date she had this evening.

Later that evening at six 'o' clock, Shuhua, changed into her evening dress and applying red lipstick to her mouth, hesitated, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what she was doing. Shuhua took the bar of lipstick from her mouth and let go of a soft, slow breath between her parted lips, not even thinking about of getting into a state as a act of prevention.

"No." Shuhua whispered, and, put the bar of lipstick once again to her mouth. I've got on my red dress and my black heels and my boob enhancers and a ton of volume powder in my bloody hair, she thought to herself. I'm going out tonight

Shuhua drove in her own car down into Camden from where she rented a apartment in a old and mildly crumbling piece of Georgian architecture just of Saville Row, and, it was only when Shuhua moved in did she realize why the rent was so agreeable. You didn't have domesticity on Saville Row, oh no. The noise could drive anyone mad, but, Shuhua, already a bit mad in the first place, had just trained herself to sleep through it. 

Shuhua was sure that if she ever met anyone and it became cemented, she would have to move. The noise was that bad they she would be broken up with on grounds of "I'm so sorry, darling, but I need to protect my sanity and those fucking cab's at three am -!". 

Shuhua walked nervously down the street to a restaurant whose name she didn't initially remember until she saw the sign over-hanging above her head; Shuhua had suggested that restaurant because she had gone past it roughly four times a week for three years and had never gone in. But, tonight, she did. When Shuhua opened the glass-paneled doors of the restaurant with their under-arched curving brass bars much in the art deco manner, the first person to greet her was a homosexual and Italian maitre-'d. He informed her that her guest had already arrived and had ordered a drink. 

"Oh, Christ, I'm on time." Shuhua looked at her wrist, but, she wore no watch. What remained of her emotional energy abruptly left her. The Italian seemed to find it quite amusing, smiling widely. Shuhua prayed that it was because he could see that she was nervous. Even though he was largely the most insignificant creature on the Earth, Shuhua hoped he didn't think of her as a fool. 

"I don't think Madam," He remarked with little accent of Shuhua's date for the evening. "Intended to cause you any distress, Miss Yeh. I'd say it's within her nature to be that little bit more punctual, without insult to you." He took Shuhua to the table, and, had her seated. He took Shuhua's order of a "Lemon, Lime & Bitters" for she was driving, and, he calmly left the two women in peace. The table they were sat at was a large round dark marble table with a fine black lace table-cloth, and, the seats either side were bar seats, but, upholstered in the manner of chesterfield sofa's with a joined u-shape back and arms and a secure brash neck attaching them to the ground. There was candlelight on the table, and, a small vase of peony blooms.

Shuhua took in the sight of her date, Seo Soojin, before her. Soojin wore a black trouser suit, tailored to her thin figure superbly, with strapped-ankle black high-heels, a collared silk shirt with a black silk tie, and, masses of dark auburn hair pinned up loosely in the manner of Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast At Tiffany's". Soojin wore no jewelry, and, Shuhua was rather breathless. In turn, Shuhua felt Soojin's eyes drink in her, dressed in a red silk slip dress with black high-heels and a ovular-cut opal necklace around her neck, the jewel hanging about an inch above where the line of her breasts would begin if pushed together. 

"You looked beautiful." Soojin's lips moved in a way that was tender, and, she blinked slowly as she said that, the smouldering gold lighting of the Art-Deco decorated restaurant catching her dark eyes and illuminating them.

Shuhua's jaw fell. "I - I - thank you." She stuttered, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand on the right side.

"Your nails match your dress." Soojin always noticed Shuhua's effort with nail varnish earlier that evening. Shuhua looked at her nails and chuckled softly. 

"I didn't think about that." Shuhua looked down at her lap before looking back to Soojin.

Shuhua wasn't ashamed to say that she met Soojin through the internet. Shuhua had been sitting in her bed with a huge slice of sultana and almond cake and contemplating her lonliness as she scrolled through Instagram on her phone whilst a thunderstorm raged outside. She had the lamp beside her bed turned on, but, otherwise, her bedroom and the apartment was dark, just as Shuhua liked it sometimes. Shuhua had contacted Soojin, the two of them had spoken on and off for five days, having Shuhua's stomach constantly knotted, and, then, they had made arrangements for having dinner.

Shuhua glanced at Soojin's glass of heady red wine, and, as she went to speak, the Italian maitre-'d came back with her Lemon, Lime & Bitters. 

"Sorry, do you mind if we leave ordering for a few minutes?" Shuhua asked Soojin as the Italian matire-'d hovered at their table. He bowed his head gracefully and move away as Soojin replied that she didn't mind.

The two of them fell into a silence. "I'm so sorry, I really don't know what to say." Shuhua hurriedly took a gulp of her drink, tucking her hair behind her ear again. "Please just talk for hours."

Soojin smiled. "About anything?"

Fucking oath, Shuhua mouthed. Soojin smiled even wider. For the next two hours, Soojin talked about the Western European music scene - or lack of it - and had it paled into comparison once the British - absolutely iconic and masters of the craft - were remarked, a friend of her's who was Dutch who she had met after she witnessed him urinating into a canal in Amsterdam before falling into it, the state of English politics since "that oppotunistic cunt" Boris Johnson was voted Prime Minister by "people who thought their industry would come back by the polticial party who took it away in the first place", and, her bitch of a Grandmother.

Shuhua laughed all the way through. Just after Soojin had finished talking about David Bowie for an example, the two of them had ordered dinner. Shuhua had ordered a beautiful plate of pollo linguine and Soojin had gone for a rare porterhouse steak with a garden salad with the request of no sauce, syrup or condiment, and, Shuhua reflected, the Italian maitre-'d - who seemed to be giving them special attention that night - probably though his head would get bashed in if the order was incorrectly delievered.

Shuhua couldn't decide which of Soojin's anecdotes made her laugh the most. The one about her Dutch friend was appalling, though, that could not be disputed.

"And he slept in the bath?" Shuhua checked.

"Yeah, got him a duvet and a pillow from the spare room." Soojin nodded, taking a sip of wine.

"He didn't wee in the bath did he?" Shuhua joked, giggling to herself.

Soojin didn't answer.

Shuhua squawked a laugh, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. Soojin smiled bashfully, her eyes glowing and her cheeks blushing a fine peach tone. 

"You got to remember, he's just a dutch cunt." Soojin remarked of her friend.

Soojin nearly choked on her Lemon, Lime & Bitter's as she laughed again. 

After dinner - Soojin paying the bill as she insisted - Shuhua thought about three things. One, how she didn't want to stop being with Soojin, two, how gloriously sexy Soojin was, and, three, the way Soojin had got a wad of crisp notes from her wallet - a men's wallet no less, rather than a woman's purse - and had peeled off notes from the thick wad like it was nothing and slid them across the counter to the service-tiller and left with Shuhua before a reciept was given.

"Oh, what's a fiver, being young in the city?" Soojin dismissed it as when Shuhua remarked of the cost of the evening, even though it had been considerably more than a "fiver".

Grr, welcome back hormones! Shuhua thought blissfully to herself as she and Soojin walked arm in arm - what a gentleman she was! - down Saville Row and looked in the tailor's shop windows.

"Soojin?" Shuhua asked her.

"Hm?" Soojin's head turned to the side, gazing at Shuhua's face.

Shuhua smiled, resting her head on Soojin's shoulder.

"Would you come home with me?" Shuhua's arm in Soojin's held her just a bit more tightly.

A heartbeart pulsed by.

"Yes." And the way Soojin smiled, and gazed at her, it took Shuhua to the sky.


End file.
